


Первопричина

by Vla



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Beating, Drunkenness, Fist Fights, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Heart Attacks, Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Punishment, Rape, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как трудно бывает добиться взаимности, и какие заварушки можно ненароком заварить при этом.<br/>Мой самый первый фанфик по ТФ. Написан в январе 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первопричина

"...И сколько я провалялся в спящем режиме? Четыре часа? Ай-яй-яй, многовато для Прайма. Так тихо здесь на Земле... То ли дело на Кибертроне, когда порой забываешь, когда последний раз спал..." - думал Оптимус, вставая с койки.  
Дальше, ни с того, ни с сего, полезли мысли о здоровье: надо проверить свою систему электропитания, уже давно надо. Тысячи две лет как не проверял. То ли земная гравитация влияет, то ли собственное наплевательское отношение к техосмотру; так или иначе, блок питания стал иногда барахлить, выкидывая коники типа скачков напряжения. Электромагниты? Нет, это не электромагнитная индукционная сеть, это кабеля. Как бы ни прочна была изоляция, а кабеля внутри блока питания ведут себя так, будто в их изоляции появились дырки. Или какой-то вот-вот перегорит. Или только кажется?  
Пока Оптимус пытался вспомнить, когда и где в последний раз ему делали техосмотр со вскрыванием герметической оболочки блока питания, и каковы были его результаты, за дверями комнаты послышался недовольный голос Хот Шота, к которому прибавилось бурчание Стервятника.  
Прайм вышел разобраться в чём дело. Хот Шот стоял посреди коридора и сердито жаловался Стервятнику на кого-то из команды.  
\- Он меня достал! Я не могу работать! Вчера приваривал лист обшивки к кораблю, уронил паяльник, и побоялся его поднимать, потому что ОН стоял рядом, и полез бы... обниматься... Мне пришлось попросить Блера.  
\- Хм, я тебя предупреждал, чтобы ты обращался с ним строже. Не бойся отвечать пинком, а то и по морде. Или ты даже пощёчину дать не в состоянии? Освободи свой разум!  
Оптимус смекнул: "Ясно: Сайдсвайп. О ком, как не об этом проворном юнце, может идти речь. Видимо, он опять приставал к Хот Шоту". Увидев начальника, жёлтый солдат переключил на него изложение своих жалоб, слёзно тараторя о том, как Сайдсвайп специфически трактует понятие "напарник" и делает в его сторону соответствующие поползновения.  
\- Оптимус, сделай что-нибудь! Я объяснял, клялся, самим Праймусом клялся, что не нужны мне никакие "отношения", а он меня достаёт, и достаёт всё больше, непослушный - не подчиняется старшему по званию, то есть подчиняется; как чего попрошу - делает, но предлагает постоянно свои услуги... эти... В любви признаётся, ужас...  
\- Вот неймётся ему. Не волнуйся, Хот Шот, я с ним ещё раз поговорю.  
Опять поговорить. Прайм уже несколько раз читал Сайдсвайпу морали о том, как нехорошо нарушать субординацию и предъявлять неуставные просьбы к своему напарнику. Парнишка то оправдывался искренней любовью к Хот Шоту, то согласно кивал и клялся, что больше не будет себя плохо вести, но при этом его глаза были такими пустыми и отрешёнными, будто он совсем не слушал командира. А ещё эта еле заметная наглая улыбочка, словно у витающего в мечтах идиота, твёрдо задумавшего эти мечты воплотить... Да, пусть бы Хот Шот хоть раз как следует ему врезал, - тогда Сайдсвайп, возможно, образумится.  
\- Стервятник прав, - сказал Прайм, - пусть это не совсем по-автоботски, но ты должен быть с Сайдсвайпом жёстче. Если опять пристанет, побей его, можешь даже с выстрелами. Надеюсь, он наконец поймёт, что "нет" - значит "нет".  
\- Технические знания осваивает быстро, а вот в личностном плане труднообучаемый. На таких, кроме перепрошивки, только взбучка и действует, - заключил Стервятник. Все трое пошли в ангар, к строящемуся звездолёту.  
Оптимусу навязчиво лезли в оперативку мысли о блоке питания. "Надо будет найти минутку и попросить Ред Алерта меня осмотреть".

Пришли детишки, со свойственным им энтузиазмом незамедлительно принявшись за традиционные попытки помочь в постройке корабля, набивая синяки и шишки. Дневная смена миниконов, трудясь вместе с ними, время от времени хором насвистывала услышанные ими по телевизору земные мелодии, причём каждый - свою. День прошёл как обычно, не считая мелких инцидентов, вроде Джетфаера, перецепишвегося через Стервятника, опять заснувшего где попало - на этот раз в одном из отсеков будущего корабля. Джетфаер уронил открытый ящик с металлическими "уголками", и миниконы долго, скрупулёзно их собирали, складывая в ящик рядочками, над чем Джетфаер стебался, пока не встретил в ответ красные взгляды и предпочёл заткнуться. Миниконы недолюбливали его, - однажды, шатаясь по коридорам базы, он случайно наступил на одного из них - некоего Ройщика, и раздавил беднягу вместе с его Искоркой. Неуклюжего трансформера, растерянно стоящего над трупиком, окружила вся найденная на то время автоботами миниконская братва, омеряла злобно зажёгшимися красным глазами, оббибикала шестнадцатиричными проклятиями и презрительно обстреляла из своих пушечек. Покойного Ройщика так и не удалось починить; в то время как Джетфаер залечивал кучу мелких вавок от миниконских выстрелов, они справляли похорон и скорбно несли павшего товарища на переплавку - такова их традиция.  
Весь день Оптимус наблюдал за Сайдсвайпом, выжидая момент, когда тот опять косо посмотрит на Хот Шота. Тогда пацан в который раз получил бы начальственную головомойку. Но Сайдсвайп - не промах, и, заметив пристальный взгляд шефа, весь день даже не приближался к "братику", общаясь с ним на расстоянии. Однако в глубине Искры он таил неудержимые планы...

Пять часов вечера по местному 24-часовому времени. Детишки моют свои замасленные белковые руки и уходят домой. Дежурные миниконы пылесосят пол базы - Фред, как всегда, насорил крошками от чего-то мучного. Но миниконы любят Фреда, потому что он показал им много интересных игр. Например, "Чуваши" - это забавнее, чем просто функция случайного отбора. Миниконы устраивали целые турниры по "Чувашам" за право обладания пультом от маленького телевизора, который принесли дети и поставили в тот зал, где они всем скопом живут. Турниры продолжались, пока миниконы не наловчились сами генерировать инфракрасные коды управления теликом. Кончилось всё тем, что от непрерывных переключений каналов у телика полетел тюнер, и дети притащили другой - допотопный, ещё с кучей кнопок, ручек и без пульта. Теперь миниконы каждый раз режутся в "Чуваши" за право сидеть у телика и нажимать кнопки.  
Или вот "Прятки"! Особенно счастливыми чувствуют себя миниконы, когда автоботы, трансформировавшись, разрешают спрятаться в своих кабинах или салонах. Но таких секут в первую очередь: в разгар игры водящий, видя трансформированного большого товарища, уже знает, что тот набит игроками.  
Сегодня у мелюзги новая забава: Ред забыл свой велосипедный шлем, и они по очереди его меряли, хихикая, гудя и делая скриншоты.  
\- Так, дети ушли - можно бухнуть, - весело сказал Стервятник, отправившись на склад за кубиком древнего, просроченного, но ещё рабочего энергона, который был припасён на миниконском корабле ещё со времён его отлёта с Кибертрона.  
\- Как ты его пьёшь? Он испорченный. Лучше подзаряжусь от электросети, чем буду это употреблять,- скривился Ред Алерт, отодвинул рукой предложенное ему пойло и пошёл к зарядочным устройствам.

\- Хороший, выдержанный... - Стервятник с наслаждением накачивался энергоном.  
Когда пошёл избыток, в его Искре включились поддатые алгоритмы.  
\- Кулаки чешутся... Хот Шота потренировать, что ли? Или с Оптимусом побороться в армрестлинг?

\- Нет, извини, некогда. Хочу устроить себе техосмотр, - Прайм отмахнулся от пьяного мудреца и направился к ремонтному залу.  
\- Ред Алерт сейчас п-подзаряжается. Пока он в-ввернётся - давай разок п-померяемся силами, а?  
Видя, что старик пьян, Прайм предпочёл вежливо отказаться, ибо бухой Стервятник, поиграв в армрестлинг, мог раззадориться и начать боксировать всё, что попадётся под руку, приговаривая при этом мудрые изречения к месту и не к месту.  
\- Н-ну... К-как хошь. Я пойду померяюсь с... С-с Шт... Хош... Ж-жёлтым, короче.  
К этой минуте ещё более опьянев, Стервятник поплёлся к комнате Хот Шота, находившейся в самом конце жилого коридора. Хот Шот уже должен был вернуться туда после своей смены у компьютеров.  
Несвежий жидкий энергон, который, в отличие от необработанного и твёрдого, имел свойство портиться, сделал своё дело: окончательно окосев, старик по ошибке зашёл в соседнюю с Хот Шотовой комнату, и свалился на пол. В полутьме он нащупал пыльную койку(комната пустовала и в ней давно не прибирали), кое-как закатился на неё, где и вошёл в спящий режим, даже не захрапев, так как лёг на бок и его барахлящий вокабулятор находился в относительно правильном положении.  
Шестеро миниконов, наигравшись с Редовым шлемом, положили его на маленький столик, где дети обычно ели, чтобы завтра мальчишка его без труда нашёл.  
\- Скоро в ночную смену пойдём, - пробибикал один из них, - а пока чем бы продолжить развлекаться?  
\- Давай посидим и посмотрим на стенку, или в потолок. Самое энергосберегающее развлечение, - предложил другой.  
\- Ну ты зануда.  
\- А ты набрался от белковых всякой ерунды!  
\- Как ты не понимаешь... Они нас столькому научили! Они научили нас прекрасному мастерству маяться дурью и страдать фигнёй!  
\- Смотри, Сайдсвайп идёт.  
Мимо бодрой походкой прошагал щуплый трансформер. Миникон Крышкоклёп по кличке "Затейник" бибикнул сотоварищам на уменьшенной громкости:  
\- Занятие нашлось: айда за ним проследим. Куда он так весело идёт?  
\- Идея. Но если что - виноват ты.  
Затейник скрутил пальцами колечко: "Окей!".

Тем временем Оптимус договорился с Ред Алертом, чтобы он после подзарядки устроил ему техосмотр. Имея в распоряжении немного свободного времени, лидер автоботов сел за комп в главном зале и полез в информационную сеть Земли, Интернет. Он читал странные, в большинстве своём непонятные анекдоты белковых; удивительные и порой парадоксальные системы конференций - к примеру, на одной из них необъяснимый взрыв текстовых и графических шуток по поводу пары фраз о продаже двухколёсной машины, напоминавшей ту, в которую трансформируется предатель Бокоход. Этот растянувшийся на сотни страниц поток информации, где всячески обыгрывались несчастные пара фраз, в который раз погрузил робота в непонятки - видно, никогда не понять ему до конца алгоритмы, приоритеты и глюки белковых мозгов. "Историческая ссылка" - так белковые называют подобные места в сети, где содержатся абсурдные и от этого очень смешные данные. В киберпространстве трансформеров тоже есть свои исторические ссылки. Жаль, что кибертронская война уничтожила много серверов и трансформеров, в чьей памяти хранились знаменитые приколы. Оптимус с грустью подумал о файле, где миллионы лет собирает целую коллекцию исторических ссылок из сетей своего народа, но большинство из них - уже дохлые.  
Любопытные миниконы трансформировались и двинули за Сайдсвайпом. Оный, не видя их, зашёл в комнату Хот Шота и задвинул за собой дверь. Мелкие роботы уселись возле неё, прислонившись слуховыми датчиками и улавливая следующий разговор:  
\- Отойди, дай мне дверь открыть! Я устал, хочу спать, и нужно подзарядиться.  
\- Не пущу!  
\- Отойди, по-хорошему прошу!  
\- А то что?  
\- А то побью.  
\- Меня? Побьёшь? Ты не сможешь обидеть братика!  
\- Отойди, я сказал!  
По всей видимости, Сайдсвайп не давал Хот Шоту выйти из комнаты. Послышался небольшой грохот - наглеца силой оттолкнули от двери. Миниконы еле успели отодвинуться к стене, прежде чем дверь выдвинулась, и показался Хот Шот, явно обессиленного вида после напряжённого дня за монтированием каркаса двигательного отсека звездолёта, и следовавших за этим нескольких часов мониторинга компьютеров базы, на пару с Блером, всё время отвлекавшим устными озвучиваниями логов, ещё и разными прикольными интонациями. Что поделать - Блера прёт от этого занятия.  
Вслед за жёлтым трансформером показалась рука, потянувшая его обратно в комнату.  
\- Братик, подожди-и!  
\- Отстань... У меня очень мало энергии, иду заряжаться, понятно?  
\- Давай я энергон принесу! Стервятник недопил, там осталось; подзарядишься им! Я же хочу сделать приятное...  
\- Ладно, неси энергон.  
Хот Шот сел на стул; у него от усталости кружилась голова. "Кажется, опять начнёт клеиться. Когда выпью энергону, преподам братцу урок в стиле Стервятника!".  
Подлиза убежал, а миниконы незаметно, вдоль стеночки, пробрались в комнату и спрятались за тумбой. Сайдсвайпа всё не было и не было; уставший трудяга не выдержал и заснул прямо на стуле, свесив голову на грудь. Миниконам стало скучно и они собрались уходить, как тут вернулся Сайдсвайп. Без куба с энергоном.

Оптимус, захватившись просмотром Интернета, отмахнулся от Ред Алерта. Техосмотр подождёт, - тут такие интересные сайты о разведении попугайчиков!...

"Ура, он совсем без сил, даже заснул! Какая удача! Теперь наконец покажу ему, как я его люблю!"  
Сайдсвайп осторожно потащил Хот Шота к койке, стараясь не разбудить.  
Шестеро заныкавшихся в комнате миниконов(уж чего-чего, а ныкаться они научились - благодаря "Пряткам") переговаривались по радиосвязи:  
\- Назревает исключительная ситуация! Ваши мнения?  
\- Да! Кое-что сейчас произойдёт!  
\- Смотри, он его уже уложил.  
\- Он положит его спать и уйдёт. Что в этом исключительного?  
\- Занудник, ты тормоз...  
\- Ты снимаешь? Включи запись, снимай! Во наши ржать будут!  
Хот Шот очнулся, разбуженный своими датчиками движения, и увидел за собой рожу Сайдсвайпа, который как раз залезал на него.  
\- Ах ты...! - он попытался его оттолкнуть, - Где энергон? Сейчас выпью, и ты у меня получишь!!!  
Но гадёныш вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой; Хот Шот, из последних сил пытаясь вырваться, заметил, что в комнате нет и намёка на куб энергона. Бедняга кричал и ругался, вяло отбиваясь от Сайдсвайпа, но тот не отступал, и даже умудрялся одной рукой держать Хот Шота, другой открывать интерфейсный отсек в промежности. Далее ситуация развивалась в пользу Сайдсвайпа, а миниконы в ужасе наблюдали, выглядывая из своих нычек.  
\- Давай лучше свалим, а? - одному из миниконов стало неловко.  
\- Сиди и записывай! Такой скандал воочию, такой файл получится для наших баз данных!  
\- Блин, не думал, что автоботы на это способны! Тогда представьте, ребята, какие сцены видят наши братья, что сейчас у десептиконов!

Стервятника выбросили изо сна звуки возни и голоса за стенкой. "Кого-то мутузят, что ли? Где и почему - надо пойти посмотреть. Ох, где я очутился? Как сюда забрёл?" - пытался раздуплиться он, когда обнаружил себя в возу пыли на пустой койке в тёмной комнате.  
За полминуты в его Искру подоспело раздупление: он заполз сюда пьяным, проспал... Ага, проспал всего 16 минут. Голос за стенкой - определённо Хот Шота, и судя по всему, с ним делают что-то очень нехорошее...  
С рычанием встав, старик, покачиваясь, поспешил в коридор. "ОЧЕНЬ нехорошее!!!" Он рывком отодвинул дверь соседней комнаты, откуда шли звуки. Сайдсвайп в разгаре процесса не обратил на дверь внимания, и только рёв офонаревшего Стервятника сумел прекратить творившееся безобразие.  
\- О-ОПТИМУС!!!  
Оптимус, сидя за компом, аж подскочил. Голос донёсся до него издалека, приглушённо, но достаточно для понимания факта: стряслось ЧП! Первая мысль - десептиконы на базе! И Прайм бегом помчался к жилому крылу базы, а за ним - Блер и Смоукскрин с Джетфаером, на ходу проверяя свои пушки.  
\- Гр-р-р! - Стервятник встал на пороге, яростно ударив кулаком о ладонь.  
Подбежали остальные, и, увидев "братцев" на кровати в недвусмысленной позе, застыли в немой сцене офигения. Оптимус грозно вопросил: "Что здесь происходит?!", в то время как сам лихорадочно соображал, что же первым делом предпринять. Предпринял Стервятник: он стащил Сайдсвайпа с плачущего Хот Шота, поднял мелкого трансформера над головой и, тряся им, воинственно гремел:  
\- Ты доигрался, сучоныш!!! Накажем его, товарищи, чтобы знал, как брата позорить! Очко за очко!  
Хот Шот стыдливо прятал рожу в подушку.  
\- Да! Очко за очко! - остальные бойцы, проникшись желанием наказать Сайдсвайпа весьма определённым образом, подхватили насильника на свои руки, и, сыпля в его адрес уничижительными угрозами, вся компания помчалась куда-то, жаждая мести.  
Прайм, в моральном ауте, сел на корточки рядом с кроватью и принялся успокаивать Хот Шота. Это было трудно...  
\- Блер - он не зря от него отказался! Он знал, какой этот Сайдсвайп, он специально мне его подсу-унул! - хныкал тот.  
\- Честно скажу - не знаю, так это или нет. Потом разберёмся, обещаю, а ты сейчас успокойся и не реви.  
"Ох, лучше бы это оказались десептиконы!"  
\- Ы-ы-ы...  
\- С нами всякое случается, порой намного хуже. Намного хуже, - задумчиво повторил Оптимус, вспоминая ту историю многолетней давности со своим попаданием в плен к Мегатрону...  
\- Ы-ы-ы-ы! Что мне теперь делать?  
\- Я понимаю, ты сейчас видеть не хочешь Сайдсвайпа; постарайся его понять, что ли? Может, он сам осознает свой поступок, и уже не надо будет ничего ему втолковывать. В общем, ты полежи пока и подумай, а я принесу тебе энергон, и прослежу, чтобы Сайдсвайпа не пришибли, ведь у Стервятника тяжёлый кулак, тем более у пьяного. Да... Скажи, Хот Шот, тебе самому хочется его избить? Ты чувствуешь ненависть? - Прайма понесло на фирменные занудные морали.  
\- Н-нет... Он же мой напарник... Хочу его ненавидеть - и не могу-у! - продолжал плакать Хот Шот.  
\- Молодец, ты настоящий автобот! Отдыхай. Я скоро вернусь.

Бодрым подзаряжённым шагом направляясь в ремонтную комнату, Ред Алерт напоролся на сумасшедшую процессию из автоботов, с неавтоботскими ругательствами несущих упирающегося Сайдсвайпа, испуганно молящего о пощаде.  
\- Ред Алерт, айда с нами! - позвал Джетфаер.  
\- Э-э, зачем? Что за волнения, позвольте узнать?  
\- Пошли, расскажем. Поможешь нам этого (даёт тумака Сайдсвайпу) негодяя проучить.  
\- Что он наделал?... - и Ред Алерт, движимый любопытством, пошёл за ними.

Хот Шот, скрутившись на кровати, перестал плакать и тихо лежал, не замечая, как из-за шкафа, из-за тумбы, ис-под кровати вылезли невольные вуайеристы и на цыпочках прокрались через полуоткрытую дверь в коридор.  
\- Ф-фух... Клёво, нас никто не засёк! - бибикнул затейник.  
\- Ночная смена скоро, так пойдём пока к нашим и зальём им видео, пусть смотрят и ужасаются.  
\- Хи-хи-хи... Большие сейчас станут бить Сайдсвайпа!  
\- Слушай, ты записывал - ты и неси, а мы побежим за большими, смотреть! Бьюсь об заклад, там запишем видео ещё покруче!  
\- Окей, бегу...  
\- Погнали, надо догнать больших!  
Миниконы разделились: один направился в их общагу, остальные пятеро - в ту сторону, куда утащили проказника.

Занеся Сайдсвайпа в чертёжную, автоботы прижали его к самой дальней стенке, окружили и сначала принялись банально навешивать ему люлей с пиздюлями.  
\- Переста-аньте! Я больше не бу-уду! - визжал он, закрываясь от их кулаков, - Че-естно!  
\- Нет, сучоныш, мы тебе хорошенько погнём корпус! Надолго запомнишь! - ответил Джетфаер и двинул ногой беднягу так, что тот отлетел в угол.  
\- Мы автоботы, так нельзя! Вы его погнёте, а мне потом весь день чинить. Имейте совесть, господа... - Ред Алерт бегал рядом, пытаясь остановить избиение.  
Смоукскрин огрел Сайдсвайпа по груди своим крюком, а Стервятник схватил побитого парнишку за нагрудные пластины и приподнял. В это время прибыли миниконы и остановились на пороге. Сайдсвайп оглянулся на них, беспомощным взглядом прося о помощи.  
\- Смотрите, мелкие, что бывает с теми, кто товарищей насилует! - Стервятник решил попонтоваться перед миниконами, и прогремел особо грозным голосом: - Очко за очко!  
\- Очко за очко, да... У меня не только крюк большой, - дьявольски заухмылялся Смоукскрин.  
\- Б-братцы, вы чего?!  
\- **й тебе братец, - совсем уж по-десептиконски сказанул Стервятник, - сейчас отделаем тебя так, что навек перехочется, куча запчастей!  
Некоторые из миниконов окончательно смутились:  
\- Блииин, лучше бы нас десы нашли...  
\- Ты думаешь, они матюкаются меньше? Стервятник псих, вдруг и нам врежет; сваливаем!  
\- Так, всем спок, оставайтесь на местах. Мы стоим и смотрим, ясно? А старик просто пьян, от него нашим древним энергоном несёт на всю комнату, ощущаете?  
\- Крышкоклёп, лучше свалим!  
\- Нет. Стоим и снимаем; заделаем ещё одно скандальное видео!  
Подчиняясь властному затейнику Крышкоклёпу, коротышки остались в комнате, прижавшись в рядочек к стене возле дверей. Стервятник бросил Сайдсвайпа рожей на стоящий посреди комнаты большой стол, и схватил его за руки, и навалившись грудью ему на спину, дабы тот не смог вырваться.  
\- Надерите его как следует! Я подержу.  
Это вконец расстроило Ред Алерта. Он попытался освободить парнишку, призывая остальных к здравому смыслу и автоботским принципам, но был оттащен от стола Джетфаером, который, в свою очередь, решил "образумить" сослуживца:  
\- Давай, присоединяйся, это твой шанс, тебе понравится. Понра-авится! (подмигивает)  
Смоукскрин тем временем уже пристраивался сзади к Сайдсвайпу.  
\- Да... Да пошли вы к чёрту!!! - срывающимся голосом крикнул Ред Алерт, понимая, что в одиночку он не сможет их остановить, - Сейчас всё расскажу начальнику, и вам круто достанется! Позор какой; чтоб у вас регистры повылетали, аморальщики...  
Трансформировавшись и продолжая ругаться, он поспешно выехал из комнаты. Джетфаер, стоя в очереди за Смоукскрином, посмеивался: всей базе известно, что правильный и порядочный труженик Ред Алерт, несмотря на свой немалый возраст, - мальчик... Он всю жизнь мечтал о первом разе обязательно с фемкой, желательно молодой и тоже неопытной, ещё и в романтической обстановке, да где на Кибертроне в разгар войны сыщешь такую обстановку. Фемки попрятались, сыскать трудно, а у него самого вечно дела, дела... Вот и мечтает до сих пор.  
Только он разогнался в коридоре, желая поскорее найти начальника, как тот сам вышел из-за угла, и Ред Алерту пришлось круто развернуться, визгнув шинами, дабы не врезаться в него.  
\- Оптимус, быстрее в чертёжную, там происходит ужасное! - в отчаянии обратился он к шефу, и не дожидаясь реакции, поехал обратно в направлении чертёжной. Оптимус побежал за ним.  
\- Что именно происходит?  
\- Они производят невиданную аморальщину! Я не смог им помешать...  
Из приближающейся чертёжной послышалось ойканье Сайдсвайпа; Оптимус подбежал к двери и застыл на пороге, - увиденное повергло его в ещё большее ошеломление, чем сцена в комнате Хот Шота. И если бы не Матрица, придающая невозмутимости, он бы вскрикнул от ужаса.  
Смоукскрин пыхтел над Сайдсвайпом, Джетфаер топтался рядом, уже раскрыв ширинку напоготове, а Блер гордо стоял у дверей, по-Бокоходовски скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал. Сайдсвайп ему глубоко противен, посему Блер отказался к нему прикасаться, но посмотреть был не против. Миниконы расположились в разных углах комнаты - Крышкоклёп придумал снимать с нескольких ракурсов. Увидев, что Прайм собирается зайти в комнату и прекратить позорное действо, Блер решил: "Пусть Матрица нас простит, пусть ОП и рассердится, но это дело чести...", бесцеремонно задвинул дверь у него перед носом и заблокировал её.  
ОП не то чтобы рассердился - скорее растерялся. "Ужас, ужас, ужас! Мои автоботы - и это?! Ужас, сумасшествие, что с ними творится, в конце концов? Стервятник уважаемый дедуля... но творит из ряда вон выходящее... Всё, выламываю двери и устраиваю им головомойку".  
\- Откройте! - Ред Алерт пытался отодвинуть двери, стучал и пинал их. Оптимус присоединился к его усилиям, но из чертёжной пьяный дедуля, по-прежнему держа мучаемого парнишку, крикнул в ответ очень некультурную фразу, послав стучащих в очень нехорошее место. У вконец морально прибитого ОП на секунду подвисла Искра, а блок питания ка-ак ёкнул! Он чуть не упал от скачка напряжения. Прислонившись к стенке и невольно генерируя помехи во всех сенсорах, он отчаянно пытался отрегулировать выябывающуюся аппаратуру и на некоторое время потерял чувство реальности. Таких неполадок, не считая ранений в битвах, у него не случалось уже давно. Не зря ранее думалось о блоке питания - как накаркал... Видя, что шефу нехорошо, Ред Алерт перестал безуспешно ломать дверь и подхватил его под руки. А шефу тем временем полегчало, и, подстрекаемый чувством этого самого шефства, он решил сам выломать дверь, благо ему это было легче сделать, чем не шибко грузному санитару. Оптимус разогнался, насколько позволила ширина коридора, и врезался в неё, но дверь даже не прогнулась, только осталась вмятина в виде отпечатка его плеча.  
"Выстрелить в неё, что ли?"

Тем временем Хот Шот, лёжа в своей комнате, погрузился в, как говорят люди, душевные терзания. Успокоиться не получалось, а большущей обиды и желания отомстить, как ни странно, не чувствовалось. Такой он, Хот Шот, добренький и всепрощающий. А может, не в этом дело? "Мне неловко самому себе признаться, но ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ! Больно, но понравилось. Ой, как стыдно... А Сайдсвайпа сейчас бьют. Пойду туда и двину его тоже, разочек, если сил хватит. Но потом прощу, ведь мы автоботы, мы должны уметь мириться. Он такой хороший, пусть и приставучий; как же его не простить".

\- Ред Алерт, отойди.  
\- Слушаюсь...  
Оптимус прицелился в замок и выстрелил из пушек на руке; дверь не открылась, но в ней образовалась оплавленная вмятина. Ещё один выстрел - и она станет дырой, а там и выломать дверь можно, или сделать дыру побольше и пролезть. Из чертёжной донеслись испуганные писки миниконов и топот Блера, отпрянувшего подальше от двери.  
Хот Шот, покачиваясь, плёлся по коридорам, но когда услышал звук бластера, то через силу побежал. "Святая Искра, в Сайдсвайпа стреляют!". Из-за угла выбежал миникон Прайма, жёлтый Зачинщик, который, несмотря на имя, абсолютно не похож натурой на Крышкоклёпа-затейника и обладает занудностью на уровне своего хозяина, но в целом является хорошим малым. Он посмотрел видео, и от шокированного имени всех миниконов направлялся к хозяину, дабы поделиться своим возмущением и узнать, как себя чувствует пострадавший. Увидев пострадавшего бегущим, он направился за ним.  
Не добежав нескольких метров до дверей чертёжной, Хот Шот упал, - энергия была почти на исходе.  
\- Зачем ты пришёл? Тебе надо лежать, - Ред Алерт бросился его поднимать, а ОП тем временем выстрелил во второй раз, пробив в дверях дыру.  
\- Уф, это не в Сайдсвайпа стреляют... А я испугался, я думал, будто с ним делают что-то страшное!  
\- А с ним и делают.  
\- Что делают?  
\- Посмотри.  
\- Лучше не надо, - возразил ОП, заглядывая в дыру. Автоботы, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжали наказывать товарища; после Смоукскрина в дело вступил Джетфаер. Лишь миниконы сбились в кучку и испуганно смотрели на дымящуюся дверь, забыв о видеосъёмке. У них была фобия перед выстрелами больших трансформеров, ведь один такой выстрел почти всегда убивал миникона наповал, если только тот не включил щит.  
Стервятник махнул в сторону двери рукой, другой прижимая Сайдсвайпа к столу:  
\- Прайм, м-мы сами разберёмся. Этот урок мой.  
\- Урок?! - ОП уже не на шутку разозлился, - Это не урок, это вопиющее нарушение...  
Он не договорил, потому что дыру заслонил подползший к ней Хот Шот, горевший нетерпением увидеть, какое такое "страшное" там происходит.  
И откуда только силы взялись: заглянув внутрь, он схватился за дыру и разорвал её ещё больше, отогнул половину двери, ввалился в комнату и потерял дар речи, до конца разглядев, что происходит.  
\- Хот Шот? Не ждали... Присоединяйся! - Смоукскрин уступил место, отойдя от стола.  
Но он продолжал стоять как вкопанный, разинув свой большой рот и выпучив не меньшие глазищи. В дверь пролез Оптимус; бесстыжий Джетфаер, обернувшись, понял по выражению лиц обоих, что бесстыжести есть предел, и перестал мучать Сайдсвайпа, конфузно закрывая ширинку и пятясь при виде сердитого шефа, явно готовящего в оперативке пафосную речь убийственной поучительности и неумолимой занудности. Только ОП начал громко гневаться, как Хот Шота будто перемкнуло: заплакав, словно маленький, он кинулся к столу и напал с кулаками на Стервятника. Тот неуклюже отпрянул, замахав руками; Сайдсвайп же сполз на пол и сидел на коленях, всхлипывая. Дед, закрываясь от ударов, на карачках отлез от стола и дал дёру пьяными зигзагами, чуть не врезавшись в ОП; Прайм схватил его за руку и остановил, намереваясь крепко отругать за жестокую затею. Хот Шот опустился на колени рядом с Сайдсвайпом и обнял его, продолжая плакать. Подойти к ним не получилось - Хот Шот истерически прогонял автоботов:  
\- Уйдите! Видеть вас не хочу! Вы моего братика оби-идели, а-а-а!  
\- Всем выйти. Пусть они сами успокоятся. - Прайм потащил Стервятника за собой через сломанную дверь, но тот внезапно застрял ногой в её покорёженном металле. Присутствующие, кроме плачущих братцев, подошли туда - вытащить его ногу; только Смоукскрин остановился и удивлённо смотрел на Хот Шота. "Надо же - он пришёл не бить напарника, а защищать. Он его так быстро простил! Это хорошо... Но теперь он обижен на нас. Это плохо...".  
\- Давай её левее подвинем...  
\- Сюда. Нет - туда, туда!  
\- Отгинай...  
\- Вы мне гусеницу поломаете! А-ай!  
Со скрежетом и кряхтением ногу удалось освободить. Автоботы собрались идти в зал для собраний, чтобы внемлить неизбежному нагоняю, да Блеру вздумалось ляпнуть колкость.  
\- Хот Шот, я вижу - ты с ним продолжаешь нянчиться? После того, что он утворил? Я на твоём месте перестал бы с ним разговаривать.  
\- На моём месте? Ты сам от него отказался, помнишь?  
\- Я знал, от чего отказывался - сразу понял, что это за тип. Но теперь он получил, и будет вести себя прилично, или я не прав?  
\- Не твоё дело! - плаксиво огрызнулся сам Сайдсвайп.  
\- Да, не твоё дело. - тем же тоном повторил Хот Шот и вдруг крепко поцеловал Сайдсвайпа в губы!  
\- Тьфу, - так громко вырвалось у Блера, что стоящие у двери обернулись, - Приехали.  
Оптимус вздохнул. "Да уж, приехали". Тем временем Сайдсвайп, недолго думаючи, цепко обнял напарника, и они продолжали целоваться. В Искре Хот Шота что-то перемкнуло - то ли от стресса, то ли давний и заткнутый в глубины сознания недоеб вылез наружу, - в любом случае, напарник ему вдруг очень-очень понравился, и он не смог себя контролировать.  
\- Пойдём отсюдова. - Смоукскрин поспешил в коридор.  
Большие трансформеры наконец ушли, а между их ног шустро просеменил Зачинщик и вбежал в чертёжную, бибикнув:  
\- Я что-то пропустил?  
\- О-о-о, не то слово... - другие миниконы ободрительно похлопали по плечу Зачинщика, офигевшего от вида целующихся братцев, и потянули его обратно к выходу. Крышкоклёпу не терпелось показать собратьям новое скандальное видео!  
Следующие полчаса прошли под знаком нагоняя: Прайм зычно гремел на своих солдат, которые то угрюмо молчали, то пытались оправдаться тем, что во всём виноват Стервятник. Он, в свою очередь, сонно стоял с пофигистическим видом, имея железную отмазку на то, что первопричина безобразия - похотливый Сайдсвайп. Так-то оно так, но что тут получилось большим безобразием - преступление или наказание?.. В конце собрания Джетфаер и Смоукскрин, пристыженные, поплелись на рабочие места, Блер же бодро ушёл с невинным видом, как наименее набедокуривший - его виной была разве что бездеятельность. Нехитрое дело - просто стоять и смотреть.

\- А тебя, Стервятник, я попрошу остаться!  
Бах! - Оптимус ударил его спиной об стенку и принялся кричать ему прямо в лицо, обзывая нейтральским бесстыдником, обещая перепрошить его при ещё одной подобной выходке.  
\- С-слушай, кто здесь бесс-стыдник? Я или Сайдсвайп? И кто з-здесь старше - я или ты? Остынь...  
Бесцеремонно повалившись под ноги ОП, пьяный дед захрапел. Это его традиционная хитрая уловка уходить от нежелательных разговоров, симулируя свою реальную и всем на базе известную неполадку со внезапно включающимся спящим режимом. "Зато у меня Матрица!" - ОП бессильно двинул его в бок. Старый хитрец, продолжая правдоподобно храпеть, сделал вид, будто не почувствовал. Выждав, пока Прайм уйдёт, он преспокойно встал и удалился в свою комнату - проспаться по-настоящему, ибо энергон, выпитый накануне, был действительно хренов и начал опять валить с ног.

Сайдсвайп кое-как принес вконец обессилевшего Хот Шота к зарядным устройствам; сам тоже сел подзарядиться. Миниконы у себя просматривали вторую за вечер "клубничку", на скорую руку смонтированную Крышкоклёпом из записей с разных ракурсов. Кто стыдливые - вышли из зала и слонялись по базе, ворча о нравах, а ночная смена в составе пятнадцати штук отправились в ангар, дабы заняться любимыми миниконскими делами - постройкой, монтажом, отделкой. Крышкоклёп же с ними не пошёл, отнюдь! Автоботы с их неожиданными закидонами вдохновили его на гиперприколистическое настроение. В его циничной Искре родилась идея АЦЦКОГО флэшмобчега... "Вы отожгли - и мы покажем, что тоже не лыком шиты! Будете знать, как нас шокировать".  
В дверях комнаты Оптимуса показался Ред Алерт:  
\- Вы просили техосмотр; я всё подготовил.  
\- Слушай... Давай завтра. Я не в настроении.  
\- Понимаю. Слава Матрице, этот сумасшедший цирк закончился. Если вам понадоблюсь - я за главным компьютером.

На некоторое время всё затихло. Хот Шот сидел в заряднике; Сайдсвайп, зарядившись, пристроился напротив и смотрел на него влюблённым взглядом.  
Рядом с миниконским залом не было никого. Никто не видел и не слышал оживления, начавшегося там.  
Крышкоклёп, взобравшись на большой ящик, излагал суть дела. По глазам одних миниконов стали видны восхищение и энтузиазм, другим его идея категорически не понравились.  
\- Не смейте! Я побегу и расскажу хозяину! - сжал кулаки Зачинщик.  
\- А мы тебя свяжем.  
\- А я ему сигнал пошлю по радиосвязи!  
\- М-м... Ну Зачинщик, не будь ты таким занудой, - вот скажи, тебе кто-то из нас нравится?  
Тот смутился и промолчал. В это время к нему подошёл один синий миникон.  
\- Я ему нравлюсь! Когда у него есть свободное время, он помогает мне полироваться, приносит мне цветы с землянских полей. Он мой лучший друг.  
Зачинщик ещё сильнее сконфузился и не знал, куда деться.  
\- Во-первых, цветы я приношу всем вам, чтобы можно было их поизучать. Кто их потрошит - вы, гурьбой. Вы же знаете - я всякие безделушки сюда приношу с миссий...  
\- Не отпирайся, я по роже твоей вижу, что хочется. Тебе хочется принять участие в моей затее.  
\- Ладно, уговорили...  
Синенький радостно повис на смущённом Зачинщике, а Крышкоклёп мысленно поставил в файле-таблице ещё одну галочку присоединившегося к флэшмобу участника, и продолжил речь:  
\- Мы должны заманить кого-то из больших к нашему залу. К тому времени участвующие уже должны начать действие. Всё ясно?  
Участвующие одобрительно замахали конечностями.  
\- Ух оттянемся!  
\- Ага... Натянемся. - мрачно буркнул миникон, которого прозвали людским именем Петя. Такой "Петя" всегда имелся в любой более-менее численной миниконской бригаде. Интерфейсбот поневоле, служивший оным за какие-нибудь проступки.

Ред Алерт сидел за компом и флегматично наблюдал за работой программы-сканера, проверяющей систему на ошибки. Миллионы лет разрабатывались всё новые и новые версии прог, но баги и глюки не канули в прошлое. Есть проги - есть баги, а с ними и ошибки.  
Возле него послышался топот миниконов. Дробильник гнался за Проводком:  
\- Не отпирайся, я знаю, что ты девчонка, и докажу это!  
Они трансформировались и продолжали гонять по комнате:  
\- Ты ба-аба, - гундосил скейт.  
\- Отстань, - пищал велосипед.  
"И миниконы уже бесятся сегодня. Хм, фиг их там разберёшь, кто мальчик, а кто девочка. Пусть себе гадают, а мне не мешают работать".  
\- Можно потише?  
Миниконы послушно взвизгнули и немедленно выехали из комнаты; деловитого Ред Алерта они слушались и уважали. Он относился к ним равнодушно, зато по долгу службы помогал с починкой, зарядкой и другим сервисом.

\- Не смотри так, мне неловко.  
\- А ты поцелуй меня ещё раз! - Сайдсвайп бесцеремонно взгромоздился на колени к Хот Шоту. Тот не сбросил его гневно, как это могло быть день-два назад; наоборот, сам его обнял и стал с удовольствием целовать, не стесняясь заряжавшихся неподалёку миниконов. Они оказались из разряда стыдливых - тех самых, кто категорически отказался от намечающегося в их рядах прикола, и при виде нескромной сцены (а братцы уже начали распускать руки и целоваться не только в губы) спешно отключились от мини-зарядников и выбежали из комнаты, побибикивая "Фу!" и "Бе!".

Сгорбившись в своём кресле, Оптимус витал в мрачных думах.  
"Не припомню такого дня, чтобы я столько раз говорил слово "позор". Этот день должен остаться в секретных архивах моей памяти. Матрица, пообещай мне, что если когда-нибудь ты попадёшь к другому и примешь его, то не покажешь ему эти записи. Эх... Молчишь... Тебе-то что. Не знаю, какие безобразия устраивают на своей базе десептиконы, но и они поразились бы, узнав сегодняшнюю историю. Мегатрон и гнусный Траст стебались бы самыми едкими комментариями, Старскрим и Циклон смеялись бы самыми мерзкими из своих ржачек... И Разрушитель бы посмеялся от души. И даже тупой Волна... Бр-р. Надо отвлечься."

Джетфаер с Смоукскрином приваривали металлическую плитку к внутренним стенкам корабля и разрезали жестяные листы, ловко сгибая из них обивку для выступающих частей стен. Увидев вошедшего Прайма, ощупывавшего свежеприваренную плитку, они бросили недорезанный лист и подбежали к нему. Их ощутимо заедала совесть за содеянное с Сайдсвайпом.  
\- Оптимус, можно тебя на пару слов...  
\- Совесть, да?  
\- Нам очень жаль. Мы больше не будем! - хором протянули оба.  
\- Мне просто... Стервятник нас на это подбил, у него талант быть заводилой. Ты же помнишь - как мы пьём, он всегда - тосты, и тому подобное... - пытался оправдаться Джетфаер.  
\- Всё, хватит об этом. Извиняйтесь не передо мной, а перед сами знаете кем. Давайте сменим тему: на сколько процентов продвинулся недельный план?  
Разговор с облегчением для всех троих перешёл на тему корабля, плитки, жести и процентов, а вскоре пришёл Блер, дабы сменить на рабочем месте Джетфаера. По земному времени настала полночь; дети беззаботно спали дома(не считая Алексис, которой опять снился кошмар о внезапном нападении десептиконов на базу), Лазербик скучал в кармане куртки Реда и проверял свою крохотную Искорку на битые сектора(учитывая недавний случай, когда, по вине той фигни со взломом компов базы, Лазербик завис прямо во время миссии, бряцнулся оземь и, перезагрузившись, очнулся почему-то вдавленным в находившийся на том месте мягкий песок). Десептиконы тоже что-то делали там, на Луне.

\- Товарищи, пора! Занимайте свои позиции, а мы приманим больших. Крикун, пошли.  
Крышкоклёп и миникон Крикун, имевший особо громкий вокабулятор, трансформировались и поехали в сторону помещений, где, по идее, должны сейчас находиться большие трансформеры. В это время оттуда, прогуливаясь, в их сторону шли ОП, Ред Алерт и Джетфаер.  
\- Я их только что видел возле зарядной; обнимались и спокойно разговаривали. Сайдсвайп собирается переехать в комнату Хот Шота. Командир, вы это так и оставите? - Ред Алерт всеми силами демонстрировал свою тягу к порядку.  
\- Я не против - пусть встречаются. Главное, чтобы не стали халатно относиться к миссиям и прочему.  
\- Неожиданное развитие событий... Теперь придётся извиняться перед обоими. Простят ли? - маялся Джетфаер.  
\- Мы автоботы, мы не станем прощать только военную измену. Джетфаер, я думаю, ты можешь смело идти и извиняться. Но лучше их пока не беспокоить,- подытожил Оптимус.  
\- Блин, как всё странно получилось.  
Миниконы заметили их и притаились за углом.  
\- Гы-гы-гы, аж трое! Крикун, беги обратно к залу, и возле него громко заори.  
\- Что кричать-то?  
\- Да просто "А-а-а", лишь бы громко. Если не пойдут на звук, кричи ещё раз. Можешь повыть сиреной, или сымитировать что-то дурацкое. Повторяю - надо громко, чтобы большие заинтересовались.  
Жужжа моторчиками, Крикун быстро поехал к месту действия, а Крышкоклёп подал радиосигнал собратьям, чтоб начинали задуманное действо, и тоже поспешил туда.  
\- Биииииии! - раздалось вдали и откликнулось лёгким эхом. Никто из троих, продолжавших идти по коридору, не обратил внимания, но громкий писк повторился, а за ним - звук, имитирующий сирену Ред Алерта.  
\- Миниконы,- заметил Джетфаер, - Голосистый.  
Опять зазвучал громкий писк, на этот раз очень длинный.  
\- Что там? Оптимус, пойдём посмотрим?  
Большие свернули в коридор, ведущий к миниконской "общаге".  
"Йес!", - подумал Крышкоклёп и затаился в углу зала, по всей поверхности которого расположились участники прикола. Вдруг встряли возмущённые не-участники, выбежавшие навстречу большим.  
\- Не идите сюда! Крышкоклёп задумал плохую шутку, не идите к нашему залу! - махая руками, затараторили они хором, в результате большие не смогли разобрать и пары слов.  
\- У миниконов точно что-то случилось!  
\- Бежим!  
Все трое, громко топая, спешно потрусили туда, а противники прикола остались позади. Они пищали всё тем же неразборчивым хором о необходимости остановиться, но опоздали. На подходе к залу трансформеры услышали из него странное бибиканье - не такое, как обычный говор миниконов. А то, что они увидели, добравшись до его порога, повергло их в оцепенение...  
Десятки миниконов, находясь на полу в относительно шахматном порядке(для большей психоделичности), совокуплялись в разных позах! Дробильник находился на Проводке, причём по позе было ясно, что Проводок таки женского пола. Некоторые находились в, гм, соединении по трое, а то и больше; возле бедного Пети выстроилась целая очередь. На глазах у Оптимуса его Зачинщик прижимал к стенке синенького миникона, да так, что стена в том месте аж скрежетала. Несколько добровольцев, расставленные Крышкоклёпом по разным местам зала, открыли глазёнки пошире и снимали происходящее, а сам затейник сидел в углу и гордо чувствовал себя настоящим порнорежиссёром.  
Всё случилось очень быстро. Пока Джетфаер силился выдавить из себя удивлённый возглас, а Ред Алерт - "подобрать челюсть", Оптимус поднял руку и собрался высказать в адрес маленьких падонков нечто гневное и, пусть Матрица простит, нецензурное... На этом мысль оборвалась. Где-то внутри его корпуса послышался треск; он вдруг схватился за грудь и с грохотом повалился на пол.  
Большинство миниконов остановилось(тем более что многие только симулировали). Некоторые продолжали трахаться, не особо заметив случившегося.  
\- Оптимус, ты как? Что с тобой? - Джетфаер присел и потормошил его.  
\- Он упал в обморок, вот что! - Ред Алерт тоже присел и прислушался, желая по дыханию командира определить, какой тип обморока его постиг: зависание, блокировка процессов, аппаратный обморок... Дыхания не было. ОП выглядел откровенно обесточенным, даже тихого гудения плат и транзисторов не слышалось внутри его корпуса.  
\- Боюсь, это серъёзнее, чем просто обморок... - рассерженно заключил Ред Алерт, повернувшись к миниконам. Трахавшихся растолкали, и все они вскоре столпились у порога.  
\- Мы только хотели пошутить.  
\- Пошутить?! - он не на шутку разозлился, - Так, кто это придумал?  
Те, кто с самого начала отказался от оргии, схватили Крышкоклёпа и выдвинули его вперёд, продолжая держать.  
\- Ну, я, - даже не пытаясь вырываться, невозмутимо ответил тот.  
\- И в честь чего?  
Тут Крышкоклёп выложил всё начистоту:  
\- Мы думали, что автоботы - образец порядочности и доброты, но сегодня вы повергли нас в замешательство! Неужели за миллионы лет, проведённых без нас, вы набрались гадких и жестоких черт характера? Ладно - мы, мы-то нейтралы, но вы, вы! Ну мы и решили отомстить... Только неудачно вышло. Клянусь, мы не хотели вредить вашему самочувствию!  
Первый раз за эти самые миллионы лет автоботы слышали от миниконов такое содержательное бибиканье. За это время успели забыть, что те общаются не хуже больших трансформеров, имеют приличное и порой хулиганистое чувство юмора, а также светлые(ну, почти) понятия о справедливости.  
\- Эх... Ну что с вами сделаешь... Пусть Оптимус решает, как только починим. - сказал Джетфаер.  
Тот по-прежнему лежал без движения. Джетфаер взял его под руки, Ред Алерт - за ноги, и, поднатужившись, они понесли тяжёлую металлическую тушу шефа в ремонтную комнату. Когда его проносили через главный зал, Блер, находившийся там, опешил и подошел, желая выяснить, что произошло. Джетфаер отмахнулся:  
\- Миниконы, мать их.  
\- Что миниконы? Объясните подробнее...  
Толпа коротышек направлялась следом. Инцидент случился по их вине, к тому же пострадал невинный во всей этой истории Прайм, и они считали долгом усиленно беспокоиться о нём, всем видом это демонстрируя. Зачинщик заламывал руки и был на грани истерики, но бежал впереди всех.  
Невольными свидетелями второй за день странной процессии стала новоиспечённая парочка. Они как раз перетаскивали Сайдсвайпову тумбочку в комнату Хот Шота. К этому времени они совсем успокоились, от недавних нюней не осталось и следа. Когда в коридорном проёме пронесли на руках Оптимуса, а за этим проследовала толпа миниконов в трансформе и нет, братцы бросили тумбу и озадаченно отправились полюбопытствовать о том, что это было.  
Положив шефа на стол и просканировав его, Ред Алерт повернулся от экрана компа к присутствующим и который раз за день(ох и день выдался...) громко выругался так, будто виноваты абсолютно все:  
\- Негодяи! Вы знаете, что довели его до ИНФАРКТА?! Теперь вы довольны?  
Миниконы сокрушительно качали головами и пожимали плечами. Сайдсвайп, ещё не зная о злополучном флэшмобе, изумлённо спросил:  
\- Причём здесь мы? Он был здоров, когда пришёл меня защитить.  
\- Молчи! Вспомним, кто всё это начал! - Джетфаеру под общее настроение захотелось погрызться, а о желании извиниться он в этот момент забыл.  
\- Был здоров? Он ещё днём просил меня провести техосмотр и говорил о блоке питания. Спорить здесь бесполезно. А теперь попрошу всех выйти и не мешать мне ремонтировать нашего командира. Джетфаер, ты останься, мне понадобится помощь.  
Братцы ушли дотаскивать тумбочку, а миниконов пришлось выгонять силой, сгребая их и выталкивая из помещения. Они хотели посмотреть на ремонт, но Ред Алерт разрешил остаться только Зачинщику.  
У Оптимуса вынули Матрицу, отвинтили несколько внутренних перегородок, и наконец добрались до источника неполадки. Оболочку вскрыли, и воздух наполнился запахом горелой химии. Ред Алерт, продолжая ворчать в адрес Сайдсвайпа, Стервятника и всех миниконов вместе взятых, стал вытаскивать почерневшие кабеля и оплавившиеся схемы сгоревшего нафиг блока питания. Причиной была прохудившаяся изоляция внутренних кабелей; разряд проскочил такой силы, что "полетел" как основной блок питания, так и резервный. К счастью, аккумуляторы и соседние с блоком органы не пострадали.  
Зачинщик беспокойно наблюдал через стекло за процессом. Лежа на столике, Матрица сердито светилась. Ещё бы - довели её носителя до такой бестолковой поломки, не в битве даже. Хотя он сам виноват - не стоило тысячи лет забивать на полный техосмотр. Оптимус за это время несколько раз менял большинство своего тела, но блок питания каждый раз не удосуживались проверить.  
Ночь длилась. Хот Шот и Сайдсвайп прикладывали энергоновые примочки к местам вчерашних злоключений. За этим занятием их застал Блер и снова не удержался подколоть противного ему парнишку:  
\- Что, получил?  
\- Обломись, я привычный!  
\- Не сомневаюсь... - язвительно парировал Блер. Ранее он через доступную с Земли часть киберпространства(помехи, перебои в траффике и задержка сигнала, но коннект был) навёл справки о Сайдсвайпе и узнал о бурных его похождениях в определённых кругах кибертронской общественности. Блеру стало обидно за своего товарища Хот Шота - если он узнает о прошлом напарника... А пока - пусть тешатся, фиг с ними.  
Всю ночь для Оптимуса мастерили и генерировали новый блок питания, а миниконы в страхе ожидали утра и возможного скандала со стороны главного автобота.  
Шесть часов утра. Проспавшись и заступив на пост у главного компа, Стервятник узнал от других о происшедшем за время его "отсутствия". Он укоризненно качал головой, но в уме посчитал эту катавасию очень забавной и потом тихо ржал, представляя сцену с миниконской оргией.  
Крышкоклёпу надавали щелбанов его собратья, даже те, кому шутка принесла исключительно положительные эмоции. Он сидел тише воды, ниже травы в самом тёмном углу зала, и думал о том, как всё-таки рискованно быть затейником. "Хорошо хоть не наказали меня так, как Сайдсвайпа".  
Трое главных миниконов решили узнать, как там дела с Оптимусом, соединились в Персептора и пошли к ремонтной, где изнервничавшийся Зачинщик уже заелозил руками всё смотровое стекло. Ему хотелось помочь в ремонте, но Ред Алерт упорно не разрешал, продолжая сердиться. Работа подходила к концу, новый блок питания установили, привинтили обратно перегородки, положили Матрицу в её слот.  
\- Включаем?  
\- Включаем. - Джетфаер нажал кнопку на клавиатуре компа, и новый блок питания активизировался. Искра Оптимуса, почувствовав энергию, тут же загрузила его сознание и сохранённый дамп последних впечатлений перед отключением.  
\- Шеф, ну как вы?  
\- Вы, маленькие б... Ой, где я? - прогнав дамп, где он ещё стоял перед залом с миниконами, Оптимус с удивлением обнаружил себя на столе в ремонтной.  
\- У вас случилась серъёзная поломка... - Ред Алерт начал подробно рассказывать.  
\- Надо, надо было провериться, когда ты заходил и говорил, что всё готово. Чувствовал же... Но что теперь жалеть.

Миниконы всей кучей ждали под дверями ремонтной, и когда Прайм вышел оттуда, они окружили его с просьбами простить, объясняя, что их выходка была только приколом, и прося понять. Персептор ползал на коленях, благо у гештальта это получалось просто картинно.  
\- Что с вами сделаешь, - он невольно повторил слова Джетфаера. - Но чтобы больше таких инцидентов не было.  
\- Обещаем, честное миниконское! Вы не удивляете нас - мы не удивляем вас.  
Джетфаер и Ред Алерт засмеялись: чёрт, они правы!  
Стервятник стоял у компьютеров и время от времени смеялся, вспоминая вчерашние дурацкие события. Нечасто такие истории случаются у автоботов, очень нечасто. У десептиконов происходит гораздо больше подобного. Но на то они и десептиконы. За короткие дни своего шпионства на их корявой лунной базе он был свидетелем кучи ссор самого разнообразного характера. Стервятник снова засмеялся, припомнив ту постоянную грызню. Неподалёку появился Оптимус, застав старика смотрящим в монитор и отвлечённо ржущим.  
\- Что там смешного? Кстати, мы с тобой не договорили...  
Когда Оптимус снова стал укорять старика в неавтоботской жестокости и обвинять в срыве рабочего плана, Джетфаер предложил всем пойти и дружно извиниться перед братцами, ведь извинение - самый автоботский способ разрешения конфликта. Пусть будет стыдно, но настоящий автобот не должен бояться стыда, если он ради добра, справедливости... Стервятник еле заметно скривился. Его, как приверженца нейтральских взглядов, альтруистические правила автоботов порой откровенно раздражали. Но что делать - надо идти извиняться. На трезвую Искру он понимал, что вчера реально переборщил.  
Сайдсвайп и Хот Шот ещё сидели на тряпках с энергоном, когда в их комнату зашла вся когорта автоботов. Думая, что они собираются снова его наказывать, Сайдсвайп, взвизгнув, залез на кровать, пытаясь спрятаться за спиной сидящего на ней Хот Шота.  
Смоукскрин, Стервятник и Джетфаер стали в ряд, словно лесенка дурачков. Они неловко молчали, но, подтолкнутый незаметным пинком от Оптимуса, Стервятник наконец начал речь.  
\- Гм... Извините меня, хорошо? Сознаю - был не прав, наломал арматуры, напустил кипишу, очень напугал вас. Когда я пьян - за себя не отвечаю.  
\- А я, - потупившись в пол, забубнел Смоукскрин, - просто очень давно не трахался, а тут какая-никакая возможность, ну и не смог удержаться. Сайдсвайп, прости меня, пожалуйста! - Смоукскрин сгорбился и сложил руки в умоляющем жесте.  
Джетфаер молчал, пока ОП и его не стукнул по ноге.  
\- Короче, извини, братан! Виноват Стервятник, он нас обоих подбил на пакостное поведение. Мне очень стыдно...  
\- Да, я виноват, погорячился. - Стервятник обречённо со всем соглашался.  
Сайдсвайп робко выглянул из-за спины напарника. Он не знал, что ответить, но, по крайней мере, перестал опасаться, что ему снова надерут зад. Некоторое время все молчали в ожидании продолжения разбора полётов, пока Хот Шот не нашёл, что сказать:  
\- Вчера мы оба вели себя не по-солдатски - плакали, как маленькие. Это вы извините нас!  
\- Нет, это вы нас извините! - ответил Смоукскрин.  
\- Вы больше не сердитесь? Совсем-совсем? Тогда и я не сержусь, - вставил своё словечко осмелевший Сайдсвайп.  
\- Никто ни на кого больше не сердится. Что было, то было; надо продолжать наше дело. - как всегда, Оптимус сделал вывод за всех.  
Так закончилось утро всепрощения. Автоботы пожали друг другу руки, поклявшись лишний раз не припоминать вчерашний позор, и разошлись по своим делам. Стервятник пообещал всем по возвращении на Кибертрон устроить гулянку за свой счёт, а Джетфаер, мимоволе узнав о проблеме Смоукскрина, подсказал ему адрес одного кибертронского бюро знакомств, которое продолжало действовать и во времена войны, и где можно было найти "та-аких интерфейсботов...". Братцам дали отгул на день, дабы они окончательно пришли в норму. Ред Алерт предложил им свою медпомощь, но был в шутку обозван проктологом и выдворен из комнаты под тем предлогом, что энергоновые примочки уже помогли и без него. Миниконы незаметно сновали по углам базы, стараясь не попадаться на глаза Ред Алерту, у коего с этих пор очень понизилось мнение о них. Даже своего миникона, хотя тот не участвовал в затее Крышкоклёпа, он строго отчитал. 

Приближались 2 часа дня, когда Прайм созвал всех автоботов на пятиминутку.  
\- Скоро придут земляне. Они дети, поэтому не должны узнать о случившемся. Ведём себя как обычно; Сайдсвайп, Хот Шот - не целуйтесь, не обнимайтесь, за руки не держитесь. Остальные - помалкивайте. Всем ясно?  
Автоботы приложили руки козырьком ко лбу:  
\- Есть!  
Персептор тоже произвёл такой жест и сделал серъёзное выражение личика (леди Проводок была мастер погримасничать во всех трёх своих режимах), но миниконы есть миниконы...

Ред Алерт и Джетфаер сидели в главном зале и смотрели телевизор, где показывали выпуск новостей одного из земных телеканалов. "...На любительских снимках Луны, сделанных студентом Джоном Доу из Массачусетса, можно различить странные светлые пятна вблизи видимой границы лунного диска, в районе кратера..."  
\- Хочу серъёзнее извиниться перед парочкой. Я сделаю им подарок; уже придумал, какой. - Стервятника осенила благородная идея.  
\- Какой же? - Джетфаер стал перебирать в оперативке варианты.  
\- Есть одна вещица. Мне не особо нужна, а им будет приятно.  
"...Эксперты установили, что фиолетовые точки на изображении Луны - не что иное, как пыль на линзе телескопа, через который делались снимки. Версия студента об инопланетянах не имеет ни малейших оснований, хотя Джон Доу продолжает утверждать, что пятна двигались и были похожи на световые вспышки. Профессор астрономии, преподающий в Массачусетском университете, посоветовал абитуриенту тщательнее протирать свой телескоп. Переходим к новостям спорта. Сегодня завершился отборочный тур по..."  
Послышался весёлый смех детишек. Они вошли в зал со своими миниконами; все пятеро детей заразительно хихикали, а Фред вдобавок был красный, как рак.  
\- Привет! Пха-ха-ха... - обратился Ред к трансформерам, но сорвался на смех.  
\- Привет. У вас хорошее настроение; землянский праздник или смешной случай в школе? - Джетфаер, как всегда, полюбопытствовал.  
\- Аа-ха-ха! - дети схватились за животы.  
\- Спорю, что очень смешной случай. Расскажете?  
"Не нравится мне это..." - Ред Алерт подозрительно посмотрел на троих миниконов. Они стояли с невиннейшим видом.  
\- Лучше вы нам... хи-хи... расскажите! - Билли тянул лыбу до ушей.  
Мимо зала прошёл Хот Шот. Дети попадали на пол, корчась от смеха. Алексис, кое-как переборов ржач, встала и обратилась к Ред Алерту:  
\- Правда, что вчера здесь был скандал?  
"Откуда они догадываются? Придётся корректно рассказать, не вдаваясь в истинные подробности"  
\- Да, Сайдсвайп подрался с Хот Шотом, некоторые из нас (невзначай указывает рукой на Джетфаера) побили его за это и расстроили Оптимуса. Но конфликт улажен, все помирились, беспокоиться нечего.  
Алексис удивлённо уставилась на миниконов, а они хитро сузили глаза. Дробильник прогудел: "Видишь - врёт! Врёт, ибо стыдно перед вами. А перед нами, знаете, было не стыдно".  
Алексис поставила руки в боки, и с премилейшей улыбкой изрекла, повернувшись к большим трансформерам:  
\- Он его выебал, да?  
После секундной немой сцены застывший Джетфаер шумно выдохнул воздух. "Выложили миниконы! Так и знал, что разбазарят!".  
\- Алексис, дети, откуда вы набрались таких слов?! - офигело спросил Ред Алерт.  
\- Школа... - Алексис многозначительно возвела глаза к потолку.  
\- Школа - это сила! - сказали Ред и Карлос хором.  
\- А ещё Интернет, - добавил Билли.  
\- О-о, Интернет! - протянул Фред.  
\- Дети...  
\- Да, мы дети, а вы, взрослые, не подозреваете, сколько знают дети! Мы ещё не занимаемся этим, но уже много-много знаем. Можете не стесняться!  
\- Вам миниконы рассказали?  
\- Да, Джетфаер. Даже показали! - ответил Карлос, имея в виду те самые видео, а Фред снова покраснел, вдобавок заковырявшись в носу.  
Ред Алерт встал и быстро вышел.

Оптимус помогал Блеру и Стервятнику сваривать обшивку внутри корабля, когда появился мрачный Ред Алерт.  
\- Командир, они знают!  
\- Кто и что?  
\- Дети. Миниконы им всё рассказали. И показали. Также дети утверждают, что уже просвещены в вопросах половой тематики. По-моему, это ужасно... - в конце фразы Ред Алерт сорвался на беспомощный тон.  
\- Хм...  
\- М-да.  
\- Нужно поговорить с ними. - ОП тяжко вздохнул и пошёл к людям.

Дети снова смеялись и прикольно гримасничали, когда Джетфаер рассказывал им о вчерашнем со своей позиции непосредственного участника.  
\- Гы-гы-гыы... А ты хоть кончил?  
\- Нет, не успел - Оптимус прострелил дверь, а потом...  
Оптимус зашёл в зал.  
\- О волке разговор, волк и в хату, - обернувшись, сказал Карлос.  
Пропустив мимо процессора непонятную с роботской точки зрения поговорку, он с ходу принялся объяснять детям, что они не должны были встревать в такое нелицеприятное и сугубо приватное трансформерское дело, а дети в ответ выставили виноватыми миниконов. Собственно, так оно и было: как только они сегодня пришли на базу, миниконы буквально поволокли их ко своему залу, обещая показать нечто сенсационное, чем, конечно, очень заинтриговали любопытных землян. Миниконы не обиделись на то, что дети сказали правду; им придавало невозмутимость своё главное правило на базе автоботов: "Что ни делай, нам ничего не будет!". "Ничего" - относительно, ведь за проступки автоботы ругали их, но в эти дни они поняли, что кроме лениво выслушиваемых ими упрёков, ничего им грозить не могло, в отличие от десептиконских пленников, которых, по слухам, били, кидали и закрывали в тесных коробках, заставляли непрерывно работать по нескольку дней. Эти отрывочные сведения миниконы получали во время битв, когда им удавалось пару минут пообщаться по радиосвязи с собратьями, найденными десептиконами.  
В конце концов, ОП смирился с детской просвещённостью, а когда Хот Шот и Сайдсвайп узнали, что их земные друзья в курсе, то не стеснялись зажиматься даже при них, пусть и не очень откровенно. Ред устроил им фотосессию, используя Лазербика; Алексис же научила новому прозвищу:  
\- Вы знаете, как у нас иногда называют влюблённых?  
\- Как? - спросил Сайдсвайп с готовностью узнать новенькое.  
\- "Голубки". В честь птичек - помните, вы в городе таких видели. У нас они считаются символом любви и мира, хотя на самом деле голуби сердитые и воинственные, как десептиконы. Так вот: они любят хватать друг друга за клювы; считается, что они целуются, хотя на самом деле они так просят друг у друга кушать. Голубей используют на свадьбах - выпускают их в небо, или их изображения везде помещают, как символ любви. А ещё... Да, про цвет я вам говорила. Вы получаетесь самые настоящие "голубки"! - Алексис сделала кавайное лицо и сжала ладони под подбородком, изображая умиление.  
Хот Шоту и Сайдсвайпу прозвище понравилось. Они тотчас поспешили похвастаться им перед всеми.  
\- А мы голубки! - изрекли они, став в обнимку перед Ред Алертом, копавшимся в настенных панелях и проводах.  
\- Тю, - он обернулся, чтобы через секунду отвернуться и продолжить работу. "Вы дурачки..."  
\- А мы голубки! - то же самое они проделали перед Стервятником, читавшим землянский сайт о мобильниках.  
\- Я за вас рад, - отделался он дежурной фразой.  
\- Посмотрим, надолго ли... - такова была реакция вдумчиво полировавшегося Блера.  
Оптимус от фразы о голубках сделал такие глаза, будто ни фига не понял. Впрочем, так оно и было.  
Смоукскрин увлечённо паял какую-то микросхему(размером с системник, для трансформеров это "микро"), голубки не стали его беспокоить. И только Джетфаер удосужился спросить, что сие означает, получив в ответ рассказ о птичках. "Странные эти люди. И птицы. Птичка-десептикон, символ любви. Охренеть".  
Следующий день начался умиротворённо. ОП, видя, как Хот Шот и Сайдсвайп идут и о чём-то весело болтают, философски заключил: "Чем бы дитя не тешилось, как там люди говорят - лишь бы не плакало. Эти двое больше не будут плакать. Они пообещали, что отныне станут сильными, как настоящие солдаты. Хотя всякое, всякое в жизни бывает..." - он опять вспомнил тот случай с Мегатроном, когда даже ему, невозмутимому(относительно) Прайму, довелось проныть немало нюнечек. Но об этом как-нибудь в другой раз...

Стервятник держал в руках подарок для парочки. "Будет им одеяло". Большущий кусок парусины, спизженный им с какой-то стройки ещё по прибытии на Землю. На это полотно ссыпали щебёнку, а Стервятник, полазив там втихаря ночью, вытащил его из-под камешков и использовал как плащ. К слову, на той же стройке он нашёл себе трансформу экскаватора.  
С помощью детишек, отчаянно чихавших от густой пыли, клубившейся из ткани, он аккуратно сложил его и трогательно(насколько это было возможно с его характером) преподнёс голубкам, по наставлению Алексис пожелав им счастья в личной жизни. Они обрадовались неожиданному подарку и убедили Стервятника, что больше не дуются на него.

Прозвучала сирена - новый миникон обнаружен! Роботы бросили свои дела и спешно помчались к телепорту, но Сайдсвайп остановил Оптимуса, что-то прошептав ему на ухо.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Вы разрешаете? - радостно посмотрел на него Сайдсвайп.  
\- Разрешаю. (в сторону) Ред Алерт, ты идёшь с нами, а Сайдсвайп и Хот Шот остаются дежурить. Дети, вы тоже отправляетесь с нами.  
\- Ура-а! - дети побежали получать комбинезоны и садиться в кабины. Ред Алерт поехал к телепорту, раздражённо думая о том, что, ясное дело, братцы остаются отнюдь не дежурить. Хорошо, что есть миниконы; Персептор будет стоять за компьютерами и следить за обстановкой. Пусть миниконы бесстыжи, но от них польза. С этой мыслью Ред Алерт окончательно перестал на них сердиться, и почувствовал облегчение от этого. Автоботы хорошо умели прощать - так уж запрограммированы.  
Парочка закрылась в своей комнате, не оставляя любопытной мелюзге никаких шансов туда пробраться, дабы подглядеть. Но мелюзга вездесуща... Всё время, пока голубки, небрежно сбросив на пол Стервятниково одеяло, разнообразно занимались сами-знаете-чем, из-под стола, самого тёмного угла между столом и тумбой, поблёскивали два глазика того, кто залез туда ещё утром. "Великого порнорежиссёра", - такой новой кличкой его наградили другие миниконы; он в наказание за злополучный флэшмоб в одиночку снимал провокационные видео, благо Сайдсвайп и Хот Шот своим поведением щедро дарили соответствующие сюжеты и, судя по всему, собирались дарить ещё долго и часто, до самого возвращения на Кибертрон, когда пути их и Крышкоклепа наверняка разминутся.

Но судьба сложится по-другому. Через три недели голубки пресытятся, и уже не будут столь часто яоиться. А ко времени отлёта их отношения станут почти дружескими, тем более любви как таковой не было - так, увлечение. По прибытии на Кибертрон они окунутся в горячую фазу войны, где будет не до поцелуев. Потом у Хот Шота появится больше свободного времени. Блер честно удружит ему, что давно хочет сделать: даст ссылки на те места в киберпространстве, где бедный жёлтый парень узнает всю правду про своего голубоглазого любимчика - поблядуна и альфонса, который готов притвориться влюблённым в любого, у кого есть энергон или другие источники энергии. Этот аферист за последние несколько сотен лет разбил блоки питания(фигурально, конечно, но бывали и реальные случаи) уже не одному десятку трансформеров и трансформерш, обобрав их до винтика или же вовремя сбежав, когда о нём узнавали правду. Так случится и на сей раз: Сайдсвайп бесследно исчезнет, а в Искре Хот Шота не останется к нему ничего, кроме досады и презрения. Не везёт Хот Шоту с напарниками. Он на долгие годы окунётся в своё хобби - автогонки, и в работу, помогая Оптимусу Прайму и не испытывая желания вновь заводить романы. Он окончательно станет взрослым и больше никогда не заплачет. Хотя всякое в жизни бывает...


End file.
